Switch!
by R.E. the un-Abridged 2
Summary: A child spirit is stirring up some trouble with toph and Sokka. full on spoof with drama and plenty of tokka!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a side story that occurs some time along the group's trip. I actually had a dream and that's why im going to write tis. im not sure if its going to last a long time or not though…**

**Groupings:**

**Tokka**

**Kataang**

**Zuko is with no one because mai was captured.**

**P.S. im not a big fan about worring about capitals, so if you could hold back on the comments on my bad grammar that would be nice.**

**Disclaimer:**

***sigh..* I do own ATLA.**

**ZUKO:No you don't. **

**Reely? Are you just kidding?**

**ZUKO: no.**

**fine.**

**ZUKO: zuko forever endevor aka: rikuu does not own ATLA.**

***cries her eyes out* and I thought you loved me zuko!**

**ZUKO: I know. You **_**thought**_**.**

**BACKSTORY TIME!:**

***2 years later*The gang ran away after the dai lee, and everyone else that was banished, came after them with an amazing number of forces, including azula. They took over the main kingdom and began trying to kill everyone . The group decided that it was too dangerous to stay, and they left with no hesitation, but not before a few of their loved ones were imprisoned once again.**

**Toph was only just waking up. She bended her tent down, not yet feeling comfortable enough to sleep elsewhere. She yawned and stretched, her hair a mess. She spent about five to ten minutes making it neat when she realized she heard no noise. She jumped up and felt her feet hit the ground with light motion, sending out a vibration strong enough to only feel the whole camp. The cool breeze was bitter, so it must have been still dark. Unfortunately though, she only felt one body. She walked to the body and kicked it, realizing that it was sokka. The vibrations outlined his clothes nicely. "Wake up lazy. Get up!" **

"**What? Ow! Toph im going to kill you! That hurt!" sokka complained. He flew up and almost grabbed her for a noogie. Toph moved easily out of the way and avoided him easily, grabbing his hand. **

"**do you know where the others went?" toph picked up the vibrations of a scroll, and went over to pick it up. "here. Read this."**

"**What? No! I just got up and you expect me to read?" he complained.**

"**oh, yeah, let me read it to you." she said. Being blind wasn't that bad, but for once it would be nice to see the real world, and the faces of the people she was traveling with. Also reading would be nice. She could think of a thousand things she could do if she could see.**

"**oh, yeeeah…" sokka grabbed the scroll and began to read out loud:**

"**Dear Toph and Sokka, me Katara and Zuko went to catch some food. Be back by dusk tonight. By the way, we left Momo with you."**

**Well wasn't that wonderful of them. What do we do now?" sokka said.**

"**well I say we start a fire. It cold out here." toph shivered to add emphasis to the cold tentacles that wrapped around her body. "I'll go get some wood. You stay here." toph walked on and thought about the landscape. The woods they were in were.. Different.. Somehow. They called to her almost. **

"**toph, toph," they landscape was definetly mystical. She only walked to a small enough tree, then used some rocks to chop it up into firewood. She carried the wood back to the campsite in a matter of a few minutes. She walked foreward towards sokka. **

"**hey I got some wood."**

"**great toph. Thanks." sokka took a few pieces and threw them into a pit that he had made, his face, clothes, and hands dirty. In a few minutes they had a beautiful fire.**

**Toph sat down and sat quite close to the fire. "what are you doing sokka? Come sit down." she felt him grabbing something from his sack. **

"**im just going to give the fire a little boost." sokka had a fan that suki had given to him before she was taken by azula and the dai lee. **

"**okay." sokka finished, and they sat there for a while. Eventually toph dosed off, and sokka got up to go take a bath. they passed a waterfall/spring on their way her and now he wanted to go get clean up. The sun was starting to come up so he walked happily to the spring and un dressed. He jumped in and felt the invigorating tingle of the cool spring water. He swam around in the pool of water for a while, and then went to the waterfall to hide when he saw a farmilliar face peeking out from the trees.**

**Toph walked silently to the spring, feeling that no one was here. "oh well, sokka must be somewhere else. But it wouldn't hurt to take a bath." toph smiled and whistled as she un dressed.**

**Sokka went into the water fall and through to the other side when he saw toph begin to undress. He felt the water stop pounding on his head, and a cave was hidden on the other side. He got up and sat there fereeszing, but not before toph got into the water and she could not feel his vibrations.**

**Sokka was so cold, but in a second he was suddenly warm. He looked up and saw a faint figure, she was emitting a smoke that covered him, and that was what was warm. He still felt exposed when the woman looked down at him. She actually wasn't even a woman, but, a girl. About his age or a year younger. She was laughing, "you make it too easy for me to mess with you humans tee hee hee." she laughed sweetly with a twist of being maniacal. **

"**w-what do you mean?" sokka asked her, just a bit worried.**

"**im going to have some fun!" she yelled at him. Sokka looked at himself as he began to glow.**

**Toph was swimming when she heard the mysterious laughing that she heard earlier that day. Her bath had just begun, when she started feeling weird, almost tingly inside.**

**Sokka looked at her now extremely worried and he almost screeched "what are you doing to me?"**

"**too late. ****J****" the girl snickered happily and she snapped her fingers. She flew to a tree to see what was going to happen.**

**Toph closed her eyes tightly as the weirdness became almost too much for her, then she was sitting down somewhere cold and the weird went away.**

**Sokka then felt very weird, closing his eyes tightly as to banish the weird feeling, and before he knew it he was in the water, warm again.**

**The two of them opened their eyes at the same time, and in a few seconds they began to scream incomprehensively loud.**

**The spirit laughed out loud. "another job complete." she smiled to herself, and she left.**

**So didj'ya like it? I felt that it would be a good comedy skit to play out. I will write more, sometimes every weekend, sometimes more.**

**Pleeeeeese R&R! tell me what you think!**

**And im kind of annoyed with how little I write, so im sorry about that..**


	2. chapter 2

**Top couldn't believe her eyes. She could see. More thhan she wanted to when she looked at herself, but she could see. She stood up and almost immediately fell over, covering her eyes. The colors were indescribable along with whoever's alien body she was in. she was dizzy and fell out of he cave and into the waterfall. On the other side she came up and began to scream louder. Things had color! The water was a rich blue, the bark was brown, and the trees were the most wonderful shade of green! Although she didn't stop screaming when she saw another girl in the water, swimming and screaming.**

**Sokka opened his eyes, but saw nothing, his legs immediately began to kick and swim when he screamed. His chest felt, different. It was definitely not a male's. and he still couldn't see, like he was in a nightmare where he only heard voices. Him and another guy yelling and screaming. He tried to swim in a direction, to get to land, in about a minute he was wondering around to find something to wear along the edge of the spring. **

**Toph was worried. She decided to help the girl, and herself. She swam over to the water's edge, still getting used to the sunlight that almost blinded her anyway. She walked along the banks, still in the water and grabbed the edge. She looked at the girl. "can you turn around for a minute?" she asked, but her voice wasn't hers, it was.. sokka's.**

"**uhh, yeah. Sure I guess, but it won't make a difference, I can't see anyway." and that voice sounded vaguely familiar too. It was hers just a different tone.**

"**really? Are you blind?" sokka also realized that these voices seemed switched around. Toph pulled her man-body out of the water and proceeded to put the clothes from the water tribe on her body. Toph's mind was slow today, mostly because she was being amazed by the light and colors.**

"**wait. You sound like me. ..Toph?" sokka squinted and tried to see, but failed. "wait. No. im toph. You're sokka." he and toph blushed as though their faces were about to set on fire. They saw and felt each other, and were now in each other's body's. **

**toph almost stumbled back into the water, she was off balance, not being used to not 'seeing' but seeing. After she and sokka clamed down, toph helped sokka out of the water and dressed him. They were quiet after that, walking back to the campsite was awkward and annoying. Sokka had to hold on to toph's arm, because he couldn't feel like toph could. **

**Throughout the day toph closed her eyes and felt sorry for herself, or sokka. He must feel so lost right now, literally. He doesn't know how to feel the earth, or use his bending correctly. Toph kept her eyes closed, trying to keep the light out and focus on the ground. But two things stopped her. One, the light still succeeded to force it's way through the thin eyelids, and she had just lost it. She couldn't feel like she used to. It would be nice to see what the others looked like, but it was just too annoying. She stood up and walked off, only walking loud enough to let sokka know that she was leaving for a while.**

**She walked along the faint trails, looking at the rich colors. She tripped once, not seeing a root and kept walking. Apparently Sokka was an easy bleeder. She went to the spring where she put his wrists in and washed them off. That's when she froze, hands, body, and her heart. Her eyes grew wide and she leaned in farther. **

**His face was beautiful. She had no idea that this was what she had been around for the past three years. She had been through so much with him, it brought tears to her eyes. He had been there through it all to make her feel better, and saved her life once or twice too. She stood up and looked at the reflection that took her breath away. "sokka.." it een sounded like him. She began to cry even more. **

"_**toph..I got this for you..I thought you might like it." she pictured sokka giving her the moon space material.**_

"_**sweet!" she saw herself smiling.**_

"_**I miss sokka." she saw herself sitting there while he was away at training.**_

"_**I-if you miss him so much.." katara was attempting to enlighten her mood "why don't you marry him?" She rolled over.**_

**so many other visions popped into her head. But one in particular:**

"_**don't let go." sokka held onto her hand, and that was the only thing she could see, being suspended in space. "this may be it." Sokka sounded like there was something preventing him from pulling her up. Then she heard voices and realized that they were surrounded. For a second they lost grip, then he held on tight to her four fingers, one by one they slipped, then sokka jumped off as well. While they fell he held onto her body tightly, it was the only thing she saw. She smiled and took a breath to say thank you when they landed on the second balloon, but sokka looked up and called "suki!" and her smile faded**_

**Toph was now just sitting and staring at sokka. Still too dense to realize what these tears meant. And the tears fell and she dosed off, into a sleep where the world was just them.**

**Well there goes another super short chapter…maybe im just too anxious for you guys to read it.****J**** R&R plees!**


End file.
